


With Love, Romeo

by bangchanseonyeondan



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, I wrote a poem, SO, but hey this thing is in iambic(?) pentameter, can i hear a wahoo?, from romeo to juliet, ig the hets are kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanseonyeondan/pseuds/bangchanseonyeondan
Summary: maybe check out my tumblr? 👉🏽👈🏽writing blog @swearwolf-writesmain blog @bangchanseonyeondan
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	With Love, Romeo

O my lover, my dearest Juliet,  
My heart beats to the sound of your sweet voice,  
Your face, so beautiful, naught can forget,  
Between life and you, there is but no choice,  
You are as bright as a fiery Sun,  
You are like the Earth, beautiful and fair,  
When your life is taken, my life is done,  
My soul is for you and your loving care,  
Your eyes are as bright as stars my dear one,  
Your life as bright as a summer night's dream,  
By you, beautiful one, my heart was won,  
For you, my lover, my heart always screams,  
My love, I will ask a question to you,  
Do you feel our love, written in stars, too?

**Author's Note:**

> maybe check out my tumblr? 👉🏽👈🏽  
> writing blog @swearwolf-writes  
> main blog @bangchanseonyeondan


End file.
